Jungle Book And Lion King The Crossover (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 'is the first chapter of ''Jungle Book And Lion King The Crossover by Writer. This Chapter is called, "The Ambush". Plot (Camera fades to Shere Khan prowling in the grass. Camera changes to Simba and Nala making their way away from Zazu. They are laughing.) * Simba: All right, it worked! * Nala: We lost 'im. * Simba: *arrogantly* I...am a genius. * Nala: Hey, Genius, it was my idea. * Simba: Yeah, but I pulled it off. * Nala: With me! * Simba: Oh yeah?...Rrarr! (Simba jumps at Nala; they tussle quickly. Nala ends on top and pins Simba with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.) * Nala: Ha. Pinned ya. * Simba: *annoyed* Hey, lemme up. (Nala turns away smiling. Simba looks at her and jumps at her again. Shere Khan follows as they tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.) * Nala: Pinned ya again. (A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surrondings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Eerie music.) * Simba: This is it. We made it. (They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.) * Simba and Nala: Whoa. * Nala: It's really creepy. * Simba: Yeah...isn't it great? * Nala: *relishing her naughtiness* We could get in big trouble. * Simba: *enjoying it also* I know, huh. * Nala: *looking at the skull* I wonder if its brains are still in there. * Simba: *walking towards the skull* There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out. (Simba walks towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flaps suddenly in front of them, emitting a sharp squak of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.) * Zazu: The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here. * Simba: Aw, man. * Zazu: We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands. * Simba: Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh. * Zazu: *poking Simba in the nose* That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger. (Simba has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull.) * Simba: Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha! (Following Simba's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba runs back and hides behind Nala and Zazu. Shere Khan emerges from the skull's eyes and mouth.) * Shere Khan: You seem suprised to see me. Well, well, well, what we got here? * Zazu: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh... * Shere Khan: Ha-ha-ha. (He circles around the cubs and Zazu.) * Shere Khan: *looking at Simba* And that would make you...? * Simba: The future king. * Shere Khan: How interesting. * Simba: Puh. You can't do anything to me. * Zazu: Uhh... * Shere Khan: Could it be possible that you don't know who I am? * Zazu: Shere Khan. * Shere Khan: Precisely. Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan. * Simba: Well, I'm brave! I won't run from anyone. * Shere Khan: Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. * Simba: Oops. * Shere Khan: Now I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting. For me. One. (Camera view to cubs running off.) * Shere Khan: *roaring and growling* Oh, you're going to try and outrun me. How drool. (Shere Khan starts chasing the cubs. He darts around behind them and pokes his head through an active methane vent. Shere Khan chases the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones. Shere Khan pursues the cubs quickly and corners them in a cave.) * Shere Khan: Well, isn't this a delightful turn of events? (Simba tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl.) * Shere Khan: No more games, cub. (Simba opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full-grown lion roar.) * Shere Khan: Huh?! (Mufasa knocks Shere Khan from camera left.) * Shere Khan: Well, isn't this a delightful turn of events? * Mufasa: *roars and literally jumps in front of Shere Khan, baring his teeth for the first time* Is that a challenge? * Shere Khan: Precisely. You have spirit. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. (Shere Khan pounces at Mufasa who gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to once the ground. Mufasa roars and knocks Shere Khan from camera right. Shere Khan almost knocks out Mufasa.) * Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this. (Mufasa gets hit again and gets knocked on his back. Mufasa lands a heavy blow on Shere Khan who tumbles to the bottom. Mufasa charges Shere Khan from camera left and knocks him until he is cringing under him.) * Mufasa: If you ever come near my son again... (Mufasa roars and knocks Shere Khan from camera left. Shere Khan runs away. Zazu lights in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Mufasa's angry glare.) * Simba: *approaching his father* Dad, I... * Mufasa: You dileberately disobeyed me. * Simba: Dad, I'm... I'm sorry. * Mufasa: *stern* Let's go home. (They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.) * Nala: *whispering* I thought you were very brave. (The camera steadily pans up one the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Scar, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cub's near-demise. A few hours later...) * Scar: Fool! I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. And you could even dispose of them. (Shere Khan growls and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by suprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.) * Scar: No, Shere Khan, please. * Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this! (Scar flips Shere Khan over and sends tumbling to the ground. Scar leaps through the flames at him, leaps and attacks.) * Shere Khan: Let go, you big lion! (Shere Khan lands some heavy blows to Scar. Scar tumbles to the ground. He weakly gets up. He sees Shere Khan.) * Shere Khan: *laughs* No more games. (Shere Khan closes on and murders Scar. The next morning, Shere Khan breaks a coconut with his claws and vows to kills Simba.) * Shere Khan: Simba! (The camera fades to nothingness.) '''TO BE CONTINUED Next Chapter: Jungle Book And Lion King The Crossover (Chapter 2) Category:Writer fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters